Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party Credits
Opening Credits * "Holly Hobbie and Friends" * "Surprise Party" Ending Credits * Supervising Producer and Supervising Director: Mario Piluso * Based on Characters Created by: American Greetings * Written and Developed by: Kate Boutilier & Eryk Casemiro * Original Music and Songs by: Jared Faber * Executive Producers: Ramsey Ann Naito-Mollura, Maureen Taxter, Jeff Weiss * Line Producer: Dina Buteyn * Associate Producers: Dave Folter, Kellee Riley * Assistant Producers: Josef Mandelbaum, Jeffrey Conrad * Cast: ** Holly Hobbie - Alyson Stoner ** Amy Morris - Liliana Mumy ** Carrie Baker - Tinashe Kachingwe ** Robby Hobbie - Jansen Panettiere ** Kyle Morris - Paul Butcher ** Aunt Jessie - Rusty Schwimmer ** Joan Hobbie/Minnie - Jane Lynch ** Uncle Dave - Diedrich Bader ** Jim Bidderman/Station Manager - Michael McShane ** Gary/Mr. Valucci/Tad - Rob Paulson ** Willy Scanton./Bud Cartwight/Cheddar/Doodles/Bonnet - Dee Bradley Baker ** Bud - Bill Mumy * Senior Production Corodinator: Dean Hoff * Production Coordinator: Mani Bell * Production Assistants: Justin Charlebois, Blanca Uribe, Spencer Walker * Storyboards: Dominic Orlando, Mike J. Smith, Rachel Bibb, Gary Graham, Elaine Hultgren, Llyn Hunter, Clint Taylor, Dan Fausett, Dell Barris * Animation Director: Monte Young * Original Character Design for American Greetings: Kelee Riley * Lead Character Design: Virginia Hawes * Character Design: Rachel Bibb, Ryan Carlson * Prop Design: Rachel Bibb, Virginia Hawes, Paula Spence * Background Layout Design: Olga Gerdjikov, David High, George Nachev, Mike J. Smith, Paula Spence * Clean-Up: Rachel Bibb, Virginia Hawes, Derek L'estrange, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * Color Key Supervisor: Teale Reon Wang * Color Key Stylists: Catherine E. Simmons, Dominque Blaskovich * Lead Background Color: Honore Gautier * Background Color: Joe Bingelli, Ryan Carlson, Dan Chesser, Catia Chien, Andy Clark, Tristin Cole, Jim Hickey, Michael Humphries, Cynthia Macintosh, Wesley T. Paguio * Timing Directors: Gordon Kent, Christine Kolosov-Pitt, Kevin Petrilak, Brenda Piluso, Kunio Shimamura * Final Checkers: Bill Exter, Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Track Reader: Jim Garifi * Animatic Editors: Steve Downs, Jennifer Muro * Animatic Scanners: Justin Charlebois, Marc Stone, Spencer Walker * Main Titles Created by: Trailer Park * Animation Production Services: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Overseas Director: Jack Yen * Production Manager: Annie Chen * Layout Supervisors: Sam Lin, Vincent Liu * Animation Supervisors: Sparky Chen, Frank Juang, Mori Lee, Andrew SHei, Ricky Shen, Tim Yeh * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Duck Ma * Background Supervisors: Jim Chou, Liu Wen-Huang * Color Mark-Up: Tina Chen, Sara Yen * Composite: David Peng * Systsem Engineer: Johnson Lai * Production Coordinator: Ivy Huang * Assistant to Director: Mary Ma * Casting by: Sarah Noonan, CSA * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * Casting Coordiantor: Leah Buono * Voice Directors: Charlie Adler, Mario Piluso * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Kimberlee Vanek * Picture Editors: Christopher Hink, Lynn Hobson * Dialogue Editors: Michael Petak, Mishelle Smith * Additional Music Editing: Michael Petak * Post Production Sound Services: Salami Studios * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, CAS * Sound Effects Editor: Rick Hinson, MPSE * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Recording Engineer: Devon Bowman * Additional Recording: Josh Huber, Mark Mercado, Mishelle Smith * Colro Timing: Encore Video * Davinci Colorist: Dexter P. * CG Supervisor: Ernest Chan * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, J.F. Kinyon, Justin "Resident" Smith ** "Twinkle in Her Eye" *** Lyrics by: Kate Boutilier & Eryk Casemiro *** Music by: Jared Faber *** Produced by: Dann Huff *** Performed by: Leann Rimes ** "Just Like You" *** Lyrics by: Kate Boutilier & Eryk Casemiro *** Music by: Jared Faber *** Performed by: Alyson Stoner ** "The Things That Make You Special" *** Lyrics by: Kate Boutilier & Eryk Casemiro *** Music by: Jared Faber *** Performed by: Alyson Stpner * Production Services Provided by: Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Inc. * Special Thanks to: Alison Dexter, Julia Pistor, Mark Taylor, Nancy WOolpert * Holly HobbieTM and program. © 2006 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. ("TCFC"), All Rights Reserved. Holly Hobbie and related trademarks are owened by TCFC. Amercan Greattings with rose logo is a trademark of AGC, Inc. This program is produced and distrubted by Viacom International Inc./Paramount Pictures. Used under license. * American Greetings® * Nickelodeon® Category:Video Credits Category:American Greetings Corporation Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment